


Wildman Takuya

by TokuSwag



Category: SMAP
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Jungle, Alternate Universe - Shipwrecked, Inspired by Tarzan, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokuSwag/pseuds/TokuSwag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tarzan inspired story involving SMAP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A lithe tan beast perked his head up at the strange noises. Deftly leaping through the trees in its direction with seemingly impossible speed. Navigating the jungle with the ease of over 20 years of habitation. Pausing at the tree line next to the bright sandy beach, hidden in the dark foliage of the tree tops, he watched.

 

Goro stumbled as he was shoved along the sand. He whipped around to snap at the rough treatment he and his companions were receiving but seeing the pirates hand near his pistol thought better of it. He couldn't believe this happened. He and his 3 companions had their ship captured by pirates! The whole crew slaughtered or joining the merry band of miscreants they had decided it would be fun to maroon the 4 aristocrats and see how long they lasted. Interestingly enough the beach they had found to leave them to their deaths on had a tiny little cabin already built snugly in its sand. Each of the marooned men were carrying supplies they had so nicely been given. Mostly just some food and extra old sails in need of repair, no weapons of course. He huffed thinking they didn't even have the decency to leave them some guns to protect themselves with. Just their personal belongings and the supplies. 

 

He watched his friend Shingo drop the heaviest load by the door angry. He was a 6 foot tall bear of a man, strong broad shoulders and thick arms. The unexpectedness of his build for the men's Asian race made the pirates very nervous. They had not expected to find such a large man on the boat. The pirates were ignorant in their ways assuming that the Japanese men could not understand their English words they had said terrible things. They did have a hard time understanding but it was not for a lack of skill in the language but because of the crudeness of how the uneducated pirates spoke. Shingo turned and glared at the nearest pirate. He was pondering if he was fast enough to snap the small pirates neck before he was able to shot him or one of the other 3. Shingo disliked violence immensely but if truly needed he was quite capable. Taking in his companions states he didn't dare to try though. While he knew that his friend Tsuyoshi was much, much more capable than his thin frame and airy demeanor credited him, there was no way the 2 of them could take on the 8 or so pirates without Goro and Nakai getting injured. While both men could take care of themselves at home, the bigger, burly pirates might prove a challenge to the smaller or not as skilled men. 

 

Nakai snapped at one of the pirates rudely shoving him forward. Not as proficient in English as Goro or Shingo it just came out as an irritated stream of gibberish to the pirate. Tsuyoshi could help but giggle at the names the little man had called the big brute, and while ignorant of the language the big jerk knew he was being made fun of. Grabbing the short man by the scruff of his shirt the pirate shook him "Whatcha be sayin about me ya short little wretch" all he got in return was raspy intelligible curses that roughly translated too "Don't you touch me you ugly, smelly, piece of scum" and while the pirate couldn't understand the words he understood the sneer on the little man’s face.

 

He sat in the trees observing the grim scene. He took an instant dislike to the bigger men shoving around the smaller group. Moving silently along the tree line to follow them he took in the details of the little gang. He could tell even from afar the big one was wanting to fight back but feared the retaliation on the 3 smaller men. One of them seemed content, another nervous and the small one angry. Watching the little one turn and yell at his rough treatment brought a smile to his face. While small, the man had fight. He liked the little man and his group. Watching the bigger man, now angry because of the stream of noises from the other one, grab and shake him. More noises and the bigger man got very angry. He raised his arm, blade in hand glinting in the bright sunlight, and without a thought he let the spear fly.

 

"No! No!" the other 3 yelled and struggled as they were held back. Nakai still spitting venom at the bigger man. Just raising a knife over his head to plunge it into the irritating Asian, there was a whistle and time froze. All of them open mouthed and gaping at the thick wooden spear now piercing the big pirates shoulder. The shaft had barely missed Nakai himself, he was at a loss for words when the pirate fell over screaming in pain. Shingo was going to take this moment to attack but suddenly had a pistol in his face. The leader of the little shore band was wise but still shaken. He barked for everyone to get back to the boats. Being superstitious he didn't want to be on this beach a minute longer.

 

The four stranded men watched the pirates row away from their new home. Armed only with the mysterious spear. Goro picked it up and turned it in his hands. he had no clue how they would survive.


	2. Chapter 2

He watched them unpack their things and clean out his cabin. All four of the other men were interesting to watch but one in particular caught his eye. Pale white, like a jungle flower but with fluffy black hair like a lion's mane, thin and tall, he liked this man. He didn't know why he liked this man but he liked this man more than the other 3. That was when he realized one of the men was missing. The happy one. He had wandered into the jungle. Eyes instantly picking up his trail he was drawn back to the likeable one. Excited for a moment, he had paper! He had a pencil! The likeable one was writing! He watched him for quite a while. There was panic by the little cabin. Sitting back with a piece of fruit he watched. Shingo came around the edge of the cabin to where Goro was sitting and writing in his diary. "Have you seen Tsuyoshi?" looking up from his efforts. "No. I thought he was with you?" Shingo groaned and covered his face in his hands. He knew his friend well enough to know that the man had gone exploring as was his nature to act before he thought. "Will you help me look for him? Nakai can take care of things here" Goro set his little diary and pencil down on the crate next to the cabin wall "Of course I will" He and Shingo both trudged off into the trees to go look for their hapless friend. That is when he stole quietly up to the cabin. Silently investigating their things. Curiously he picked up the little book the nice man had been writing in. He frowned. It was the scribbles he didn't know well. He had taught himself out of the books in the cabin both sets of scribbles but these were much harder for him than the other simpler ones. He heard the small angry one coming so he stole away with the book to try and read it.

Goro was lost. He had lost sight of Shingo in the thick underbrush and no sign of Tsuyoshi either. It was hot. He was tired and sore. Just flopping down on the ground he took a break. His arms circled his knees resting his chin on them. They were never going to go home were they. Having to spend the rest of his life here was not a fun prospect. Sadness threatened to overwhelm him. He tried to distract himself by attempting to fix his jungle worn hair when he heard a crunch in the growth around him. Instantly he was alert. Head whipping around like a deer sensing a hunter he tried to find the source. Eyes barely spotted the lioness crouched low and crawling forward towards him getting ready to spring. Jumping up, back against a tree panicking. He never expected it to end this way. In an African jungle under a lion's claws. Screwing his eyes shut not wanting to see the fanged specter of death he heard the creature shriek and leap. At the same time he heard a frightful barely human sounding roar. His eyes popping open just in time to see what could only be described as a man flying through the air and kicking the lioness off course. 

Landing with ease the mysterious man pulled out a bow and quickly loosed and arrow before the lioness recovered. She screeched in pain from her shoulder. Goro watched the new challenger's tan back ripple and his mouth open wide in a loud hiss. The wounded creature jumping towards this new wild creature he pulled out, which greatly surprised Goro, a sword. A short sword which looked Japanese in nature from the shape but his mind doubted that greatly as it flashed by quickly in the sun. The wild man dodged the first leap and the lioness turned for a second pounce. Flabbergasted Goro watched this wild god slide under the flying cat, stabbing her in the breast and bracing himself to hold the sword. The beast's momentum slicing her entire stomach open. With a sickening thump the cat fell from the air, dead.

Slowly he stood and, much to Goro's surprise, he flicked the blood from his short sword that was indeed Japanese. Tucking it away at the small of his back where the sheath had been strapped. That is when Goro actually took in the man's appearance. About the same height as him, naked tan skin, with the exception of a loin cloth. Otherwise he was all lean muscle with a few metal ornaments and his quiver of arrows. Nonchalantly he padded over to where he had tossed his bow during the fight and that’s when Goro spotted the long sword also, tucked between the quiver and his back. Shaking and scared when the man turned to him, he froze. Those eyes, all the air left his lungs, piercing straight through him, they were a fierce, wild, tawny brown. Such a strong serious look as he closed in. A hand shooting out Goro closed his eyes expecting to be strangled to death, he felt the hand on his chest and hot breath on his cheek. He was greeted with those eyes filling his vision. Though not instead of fierce they were wide and curious. Strong hands patting down his body and pulling at his clothes, the wild man explored him. His fingers quite deft Goro almost blushed with how much he was being touched by this surprisingly handsome man. Strong, well shaped face, with pouty lips and an attractive, if slightly over large, nose. Goro chuckled at the thought of him back home. The women would have mobbed him for his beauty.

That was when he felt the hands at this crotch. The wild man was playing with his belt curious as to its function. "Ah no no!" grabbing his hands "I need that to stay on" he smiled and the wild man smiled in return. It made even his heart skip a beat. Yes, this man would have been very popular at home. That smiled turned into a scrunched up pout at not being able to play with the belt he went for the buttons on Goro's vest swiftly undoing them. Attacking the shirt buttons next Goro stopped him though not fast enough to avoid the top three buttons from getting undone. "Why do you keep trying to strip me?" he joked. The joking stopped when a hand shot inside of his shirt feeling around his chest. "Stop that!" Goro smacked his hand. The other man pulled his hand back holding it, obviously confused as to why he got hit for what he had done. 

He just wanted to see the other man’s strange clothes! But he kept getting stopped by likeable one. He even hit him! He had just wanted to see why his skin was so white. It felt smooth under his rough hands. He was pointing at him and saying something wagging his finger. Grabbing that hand in both of his he felt it. So smooth compared to his own. Running his thumbs over the palm, crooking his head to the side curiously, looking up and meeting those dark eyes. They looked so different yet felt the same as the ones he saw in the stream when he drank. He wanted to keep looking at them, they drew him in. 

Goro was quite flustered underneath that intense stare. There was this handsome man who just saved his life, stroking his hand and staring intensely into his eyes, it was like a scene from the bad pulp novels that men like him passed around. "GOOOORRRRROOOOO" A smile broke on his face. It was Shingo, the big devil had found him. He grabbed on to his new friends hands. "Come with me! Come meet the others!" but his eyes were full of fear. Yanking his hand away quickly, he started to run when he seemed to stop. Pulling something out of a small pouch at his waist and shoving it into Goro's hands he turned and disappeared into the trees just before Shingo crashed through to the clearing with Tsuyoshi behind him. Both of them just gaping at the scene laid out before them. Goro with his shirt half undone and a dead lioness gutted in the clearing. There was silence between the 3 men till Tsuyoshi spoke up "Did you do that?" for which he was immediately answered by Shingo with a smack to the head. He didn't answer himself. Too much in shock over what he had been given. It was his diary and pencil. He had opened it up to find neatly printed in English on the bottom of his latest entry I AM TAKUYA and his name neatly written in Hiragana. "Takuya" he whispered out loud to himself. This was an interesting development.


	3. Chapter 3

"No way" Nakai said taking a hefty bite of roast lion. It was disgusting but it was food. The other 3 had carried the lion carcass back to the camp and somehow cooked it up that afternoon. Fortifying themselves inside and dragging everything in that night, they ate and Goro regaled them with his adventure. "Why would I make something like that up! The lion is proof!" still skeptical the small man popped a piece of fruit in his mouth to wash the nasty taste out of his mouth. "So you were rescued by an attractive, bilingual, wild, jungle samurai with great hair?" Sighing and dropping on to the cushion of collected grass at the little table, Goro put his head in his hands. "Yes. I know it sounds very improbable but, yes." There was silence as the four ate. "I think you were out in the sun too long" "EXPLAIN THE LION MASAHIRO" Goro snapped in frustration. A tense silence and Tsuyoshi spoke up "That cut had to have been made by a sword." Sighing Nakai threw a piece of fruit across the table at his frustrated friend. Picking it up after it lightly bounced of his shoulder, Goro knew that was his way of saying sorry. The sweet juices of that apology ran down his face as he thought 'But what do we do about him?'

 

Peeking in one of the strongly thatched windows Takuya stared at the strange new men. All of them were interesting but his eyes kept drifting back to the one he had saved earlier in the day. Not being able to understand them was frustrating. They sounded angry and he was very curious, but mostly he wanted to be with him more. This new man was very interesting. He should do something nice.

 

After a night's fitful sleep on the floor of the cabin. Goro woke up to someone shaking him. This early in the morning it could only be one person. "Tsuyoshi go away. Let me sleep" he snuggled deeper into thick warm blanket, which in the back of his mind he acknowledged that it really was Shingo but he didn't care. "Goro, Goro come see!" feeling his blanket groan "Tsuyopon let us sleep!" a big arm came up to shove away Tsuyoshi. "But the pig..." he trailed off. Both men's eyes came open squinting against the bright sun filtering through the thatch. Rolling on to his elbows and eyeing his friend sleepily Shingo grumbled "What pig?"

 

Goro and Shingo stood outside the little cabin door in sleepy shock. "I went out for a walk this morning and it was here when I got back!" The other man gestured excitedly at the MASSIVE boar that was neatly killed and left outside their new home's door. "Look, look" Tsuyoshi was pointing to something on the other side of the beast. Written in the sand in large letters was GIFT. Goro's eyes were wide in shock and Shingo was just slack jawed and slightly confused. "Who do you think left it Shingo?" he shot the clueless man am exasperated look. "Obviously that wild man that saved Goro yesterday. He seems to like you Goro" elbowing the other man in the side teasingly. One of his hands tentatively reached out and brushed the side of the dead boar "Takuya..."

 

This is when the men went to work. While they were not experts in survival, they had all, ironically, read quite a few books about castaways. Robinson Crusoe, Swiss Family Robinson, they even had a few with them to read on their trip. They knew they were going to be there for a while. Luckily, the tools that had been left with Takuya's parents were still good even after 27 years. Splitting into teams they built a signal bonfire in case of passing ships and a permanent fire pit on the beach. Dumping the pig into it to slow roast for later. While the men were out Takuya stole up to investigate, why would they do such a thing and ruin perfectly good meat! He could smell it and instantly he felt as if he hadn't eaten in days. Reaching his hand in he pulled it back instantly because of the blazing heat. He looked around making sure he would be alone for long enough, pulling out his short sword he carved off a piece and stabbed it. Inspecting it closely it was dripping, with clear juice. He sniffed it his eyes drifting shut at how good it smelled. He blew on it a bit knowing it was hot and took a small bite. His body froze, the whole thing taut as a string as this new taste filled his mouth. He moaned over it was so good. he stuffed the whole hot piece in his mouth, ignoring the pain for more of that taste. 

 

Goro was walking back towards the cabin, arms full of good strong branches they could make into poles he stopped in his tracks. "What was..." he snuck towards the side of the cabin, slowly setting down his load. His ears pricked up again at the sound as a bit of a blush came across his face. Someone was moaning, loudly and quite lewdly. He didn't think any of them had gotten quite that lonely yet... He rounded the corner, eyes wide as saucers at the sight. Takuya was sitting by the fire pit, leaning back on his hands, eyes shut and face pointed at the sky. He was lounging there on the beach feeding himself pieces of pork, moaning as he chewed, juice dripping down his chin. His lips wrapping around a particularly big piece, ripping off a chunk with his teeth. Juices dripping down his jaw and actually hitting his chest to roll down his tan muscular skin. Goro's heart was beating rapidly, biting into his lip as he watched the man happily eat. That adam's apple bobbing with every swallow, he was transfixed. Suddenly the other man was alert, looking around. Goro plastered himself against the cabin wall hoping he didn't get caught. He felt strangely guilty as if he had watched something quite intimate. When he looked back Takuya was gone as if he had never been there. "Is something wrong Goro?" jumping holding his chest after almost having a heart attack, he turned to see Tsuyoshi right behind him with a crude sail cloth bag of fruit "I thought these might taste good on the pork" he smiled walking over to dress the pig. "Goro! Have you been snacking?!"

 

They days went on like this. The men building strange things Takuya had never seen. Taking the strange skin and attaching it to the side of the cabin and extending out to a grid of branches in a box of dirt. Vines growing up them. Why were they growing vines? There was plenty in the forest. They had more places to sit under the skin, in the shade like the forest. This is where his new friend was, he was called Goro. He had figured out what each of the men was called listening to them speak. He still didn't understand the words but that he did figure that out. He was trying to imitate the sounds but it was quite hard. It never sounded right to his ears. 

 

He sat watching Goro, scribbling in his little book. All of the men had habits they did every day. Takuya usually followed them around unnoticed when he could. The bird one, Tsu, went out early in the morning before the other 3 and ran along the beach. Takuya never knew why he did that. Nothing was chasing him. Some mornings he would take off his shirt and dip it into the sea and put it over his shoulders. This one was full of strange habits. The small angry one, Nakai had a strange white ball he threw around, sometimes bouncing it off trees or the cabin wall. This caused him and Goro to get angry. Goro found the sound irritating if he was trying to write. He could tell they were never truly angry with one another so he just sat and watched. The big one, Shingo had the most interesting habit. Takuya always followed him if he went off into the forest, to watch him work. 

 

This man had special scribbles in his own little book. He would sit under trees and he would make the paper covered in colors and look like the jungle. He had saved the bristles from the end of that boar's tail, attaching then to the end of a stick using the blood of a tree. Always collecting berries and sticks and leaves, even rocks! Breaking them and he used them to make colors. This man's skill at making things had peaked Takuya's curiosity.

 

On one of these days, Takuya followed him through the trees. Piece of roasted meat in his mouth. The men had come accustomed to finding meat missing from their dinners as it was cooking. It was always paid back double by Takuya. He watched him as he chewed when he heard a whining. Shingo has heard it as well and stopped. Venturing off the beaten elephant path he ventured carefully into the thick growth. There in the brush was an injured hyena pup. All alone and crying. Leg cut open, he had been abandoned by his family. Immediately the man scooped up the puppy, and cuddled him to his chest. Smartly he had grabbed the pup's muzzle so he wouldn't get bitten but he couldn't do much about the claws. He flinched as the little thing struggled but held fast. Back to the elephant track and down to the stream, he cleaned the young ones wounds. Before he let him go, he snuggled his face in its fur and pulled out a big piece of dried meat from his pack. Quickly he let go of the little jaw, blocking that bite with the hunk of food. Setting the animal down as it ate, he cleaned his own scratches on his arm, wrapping them in thick leaves. He looked back at the wary animal now finished with its treat. 

 

Shingo sat in the grass next to the stream and tossed the animal another treat. He pulled out his book and pencil quickly sketching the cute little animal. The little thing was quite charming, Shingo smiled softly at it. He had an idea. Grabbing some vines he braided them together with large knots on either end. Getting on his hands and knees he beckoned the scared little thing closer, holding the new toy out for him to play with. Once the baby had chomped his little jaws on it Shingo had quite the time playing with him. Eventually with one end of it in his own mouth and playing tug of war with, the now quite happy, puppy.

 

Takuya had wandered down stream looking for some fish to catch as a snack when he heard the crashing and the roar. Terkoz! The great, angry ape must have stumbled upon Shingo. He had hated Takuya since they were both young, seeing the other man might have set him off. Flying through the trees looking for the trail of destruction. Dropping to a low branch it only took him seconds to know exactly what happened. The brute had crashed across the stream and tackled the big man carrying him off. Speeding through the trees, easily following the other apes trail. Only his experience in the jungle and his human intellect let him do so. It didn't take long to catch up to his old rival. Taking a pause in the canopy above the clearing, waiting in the shadows for the right moment to strike.

 

One moment Shingo had just been playing with Mori (he had since named the animal in the 15 minutes Takuya was gone) the next he had been tackled by a beast and carried off, only just barely grabbing on to Mori by the back of the neck as he was carried away. Unceremoniously he had been dropped in the middle of a clearing. his whole belly hurt. He could feel it already bruising over from the apes shoulder tackle and the jostling of the journey. Even through all that pain he had done nothing but think of protecting the poor little dog now huddled in his arms, shaking. It was circling, roaring, jaws flecked with foam, he never let the wild animal leave his eye line as he tried to get up. Wincing due to pain, it caught the beast's eye and it charged over roaring in his face, shoving him back over on to the ground. Its seems he was staying put for now...

 

In the shadows of the foliage Takuya waited. He could tell Terkoz knew he was around but not where he was exactly. The ape was pacing around. Smiling to himself Takuya thought that if the ape was smarter, he would have thought to use Shingo as bait to draw him out. But Terkoz was only an ape and not quite as intelligent as a man. If he was he would not have dared challenge Takuya. Slinking through the branches he thought of his best line of attack. The ape knew that he was bigger and stronger and that’s all he was thinking with. But Takuya was quick and smart, with his weapons as long as he was careful, he should win. 

 

A flash of steel and the ape screamed in pain. The beast had dodged just enough to not die from the blow. Sun flashing off the blade had alerted it. Thrashing about trying to throw the wild man from its back, but he was dug in as tight as a tick. Toes gripping full of fur and knuckles white on the hilt of the katana, Takuya would not be moved. So the ape tried a different approach and flopped straight on to his back right on top of the poor man. Rolling around he finally knocked off the dazed jungle man. He stood up woozily, trying to back off till he was no longer seeing double. Seeing an opening the brute charged him only narrowly missing because Shingo had grabbed that quiver and yanked as hard as he could. The dazed man landed against his big chest "Takuya! Takuya are you alright?" he shook the man trying to get him to regain his senses. "Taukya!" he yelled running backwards pulling the man along. The ape was charging them, maximum foam flying from its lips and a crazed look in his eyes. Shingo felt a hard, cold surface meet his back. In his panic he had backed up right against a cliff. "Damn It!" Shaking the man more "Wake up!" The ape was right in his face ready to rip them to shreds with its fangs when the small ball of fur in his arms, jumped out. The little baby hyena had jumped right out of Shingo's arms and into the crazed animals eyes scratching and biting to protect his new big friend. 

 

Shingo's heart twisted in agony as he watched the pup get ripped off the apes face and thrown into the brush. His focus entirely on the little creature, he only snapped out of his grief at the apes battle cry, charging again for them. Eyes squeezed shut, ready to accept death in the middle of this god forsaken jungle, he felt the body against him tense. Thrown to the ground, his eyes opened to find Takuya was on top of him. The short sword was in the apes neck. Blood dribbling down, the animal continued snapping and attacking, determined to take the two men with him to his grave. Takuya had his legs braced against the animal's chest holding him off but the crazed animal was pushing back with all its strength. Even so, his might was failing faster than the beast was dying. That’s when Shingo snapped. That damn monkey had hurt his dog. 

 

Takuya felt Shingo's arms wrap around him like bands of steel and he heard the man roar right in his ear. Two humongous feet slammed into the apes chest next to Takuya's. Shocked when he saw the beast be pushed back an inch or two, gaining much respect for the gentle giant. With renewed vigor, they both pushed back, matching the creatures volume with their cries of defiance. As the light drained from the beast's eyes he was pushed farther and farther back till it was pushed off completely. It fell with a thump. Limp and eyes devoid of spark, Terkoz was dead.

 

Both of them sat for a moment huddle together, sword still in front of them as if the beast might get back up. Takuya had felt a rumble against his back, suddenly squeezed tight to Shingo's chest, the man was laughing! Laughing to the point of tears! A smile started to twitch at the corners of his mouth, finally it spread across his face like wildfire. He fell out of Shingo's lap, one blood covered hand on his forehead and the other holding his stomach. When he calmed down a bit he noticed the other man had stopped and was staring. He snorted, pointing at him and falling over again. Takuya was thoroughly confused at this point, just shooting the man a funny look he went to gather his gear. 

 

His laugh was so STUPID. Shingo was wiping the tears out of his face when he heard the small whine. "Mori!" he pushed through the brush and found him. He had miraculously only been knocked out from his ape induced flight. "You were great and DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN" petting and cuddling the scared puppy, giving some more meat for his bravery. "Sheengoo" the man froze and turned slowly. Takuya was standing there pointing at the ground. ARE YOU OK? He had written his question with a stick in the dirt. "How do you know my name? How do you know English?" firing question after question in English to the man, Takuya just held up his hands and shook his head. That’s when it occurred to Shingo "He only knows how to read..." He picked up the stick. HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME? Watching the man tilt his head to the side, slowly deciphering Shingo's loopy handwriting. MY EAR. YOU SAY A LOT. I TRY TO SAY. Shingo nodded. He had just heard them say the same thing to one another so many times he had just assumed. IF YOU OK I TAKE YOU HOME. WE MUST WALK. TO HEAVY TO CARRY. Shingo nodded in agreement even with Takuya's almost super human strength it would be much too far to carry his large self through the trees. DO YOU WANT ME TO TEACH YOU TO SAY MORE WORDS? Takuya nodded enthusiastically. The man was quite excited to learn. It looks like that long walk wouldn't be bad after all...


	4. Chapter 4

"Ta" "Ku "Ya" They had been walking for an hour or 2 and Shingo was a bit disheartened. All he had managed to get Takuya to learn was how to say his own name and Shingo's correctly. The association between things was got clicking for the man. Pointing or holding helped but it was slow going. The man was still curious and wanting to learn but Shingo could tell it was frustrating for him. They had stopped by the stream so Takuya could rinse his arms of the gorilla blood. Shingo followed suit. He stripped his shirt off dipping it in the water and wringing it out. Setting it over a branch to dry, doing the same thing with his pants, he proceeded to splash himself with the cool water. Sticking his whole head underwater and slicking his slightly scraggly hair back "Ah! Much better" he smiled holding his arms out and stretching deeply. "The sun feels so good!" he sighed looking over to see if Takuya was finished up and the other man was just watching. Startled for a moment at the intensity of that stare, he calmed seeing that it was mere curiosity. He supposed Takuya had never seen another person before let alone an almost naked one. It had probably never occurred to the wild man that they would be so similar underneath all the clothing. "Come here if you want to get a closer look" he beckoned to him.

 

Takuya was almost shy in his touch. Lightly his fingertips brushed the other man's large chest, hand shooting back when he giggled. "That tickles Takuya. Go on don't be shy" he grabbed the smaller man's hand by the wrist and planted it on his chest. "Get it out of your system. I don't mind and Goro probably freaked out when you tried to do the same to him" those wild eyes lit up at the mention of Goro. "You like him a lot don't you?" smiling at the fascination Takuya had with his muscles. His fingers were tracing them out and just running everywhere. He settled into just observing the other man as he explored. For being raised in the jungle the man was quite attractive. Shingo was normally a ladies man but he certainly didn't say no to men and wouldn't have said no to this one for sure if he had asked. Focusing on those strong hands roaming his body and those full lips, he shook his head at the thoughts cropping up. He had been on that ship far too long. He was not going to take advantage of a curious, if extremely handsome, jungle man. "Oh!" he was ripped out of his thoughts by 2 hands firmly grabbing and squeezing his butt. "Ok. Nope. Let's get going Takuya! You have had enough fun!" he quickly strode out of the water before the other man got curiously grabby with other parts of his anatomy.

 

Takuya watched the other man leave the stream quickly and put his damp shirt back on. Not bothering to close it. He never imagined that Shingo would be so similar to himself. He was bigger and rounder in certain parts but the same. It made him smile brightly. He was happy to find someone similar after being alone for so long. He jogged up to his new friend "Shingo!" he scribbled the man's name on his chest with his finger. He was quite happy.

 

The big man's heart skipped a beat at that smile. If only this man knew how naturally seductive he was, Shingo thought. His chest tingling at where his finger was running over it. "WAIT" he grabbed Takuya's wrist roughly "THAT'S IT!" Grabbing a stick he traced out in the dirt, SHINGO TAKUYA. The man knew how to read and what the written word meant! "Shin" "go" he pointed at each part of his name "Ta" "ku" Ya" pointing to each section. and he could see the gears turning behind the other man's eyes and stop when everything clicked into place. he pointed at each word "Shingo!" "Takuya!" Giving the other man a bear hug and spinning him around. "THIS IS WONDERFUL!" he dropped the slightly scared man back on his feet. "This will be much easier now!" laughing as he scooped up his bag and stuffing his pants inside. "Come on let’s go!" he started walking down the trail in his underwear, dress shirt fluttering around him in the breeze, with not a care in the world.

 

Shingo had his paint brush out and with just grabbing random leaves to write on he had managed to teach Takuya quite a bit in the hours they walked. Once they had gone through all the letters in the alphabet and teaching them the sounds it had all clicked into place for him. He was just randomly pointing at things and attempting to say what they were called. Anything Takuya had trouble with they wrote out on leaves and sounded out together till he got it. They were trying to do both languages and he was getting the Japanese but at a much slower rate than the English. Takuya had really only been able to teach himself to be quite fluent in hiragana and Katakana but Kanji had been quite hard with no context. Even with the dictionaries in his parents cabin there was just not many books teaching about kanji, since they were all made for very small children. The English though he was picking up like lightning. Teaching himself to be a fairly fluent English reader had made the learning much easier. Shingo was astonished at how smart the man was. Of course he had to have been to survive this long by himself in the jungle.

 

It was hard but Takuya could speak! He was so happy! It was still very hard for him to understand people talking to him but making words wasn't that hard if he thought about the scribbles that he made them out of. "Shingo is big" the other man chuckled. "Yes. I am very big" he crooked his head to the side thinking "Are you... leader?" the big man snorted. Grabbing a leaf and writing out NAKAI "No, Nakai (he pointed at each part) is our leader" now Takuya was really confused. "Small, angry one is your leader? Leader's big and strong. Like you" he pointed at Shingo. Grinning from ear to ear "Don't let him hear you say that. Size isn't everything Takuya" Now that was really confusing.

 

Shingo shivered, the sun was going down and the chill of the night was setting in. Happily he could see the ocean through the trees. The others must be worried sick about him. Nakai was going to rip him a new one. Hopefully the new puppy will soothe the little man's nerves. He was pulling out his pants to put them back on when a blood curdling cry came through the trees. Shingo barely heard Takuya before he took off like a shot through the trees. "Cat, Goro" 

 

It was a jaguar! Could these men not stay out of trouble! He shot through the trees leaving Shingo behind. He knew they were close enough Shingo could find his own way. He couldn't wait. He had to save them, he had to save him. It only took him a few minutes to get to the edge of the tree line. Dropping to the ground and running towards that perilous situation laid out before him. The big old jaguar Sabor had actually pushed through part of one of the old thatched windows. She was halfway through the small opening trying to wiggle through to her trapped prey. Without even a thought Takuya slipped his arms under that old cats and locked his fingers behind her neck. Arms straining and grunting with effort he had the cat in a full nelson. She couldn't move but neither could he. He roared his challenge. In the language of the jungle declaring that this was his territory. Screeching back at him in defiance, he felt her struggle to get free. He could just barely see the 3 scared men through the hole in the thatch. Goro and Tsu were rummaging through their things looking for weapons, the little man defiantly standing between the cat and them armed with only his old spear. Takuya grunted pulling the cat out by an inch, the little man was brave. He was starting to understand why Shingo called him leader. 

 

"Hurry up!" Nakai snapped "Find something!" Goro snapped right back "They didn't give us any guns and the old ones here we would probably kill ourselves with!" Tsuyoshi sighed "none of us are really weapon collectors Nakai" gritting his teeth, Nakai readied himself to fight this cat off with a stick. He would not let it hurt the other two. His eyes meet with the intense brown pair he could see behind the flailing cat. he wouldn't let anything or anyONE hurt them. He jumped at the suddenness with which the cat was removed from the window. "Where did it go?"

 

Takuya didn't know how much longer he could hold the beast back. His arms were tiring quickly, his body still worn from the fight with the gorilla. But he wouldn't give up, he wouldn't let the beast hurt them. Suddenly that cat moved another inch. He wasn't pulling! Looking around he saw Shingo had arrived and grabbed onto the cat's tail and he had a good strong grip. Taking one step back at a time the both of them pulled the angry animal from the window. Takuya attempted to squeeze his full nelson tighter on the beast and snap its neck but it broke free from the two of them. Both falling on the ground. Pouncing on Takuya, its jaws went straight for the jugular. But they never made it! Takuya buried a fist into the cat's gut as hard as he could, at the same time a booted foot went right into the it's head. So surprised the animal rolled off of him and ran away knowing it might get outnumbered. Laying in the sand catching his breath and letting his heart calm down from that near miss with death. His body exhausted, eyes drifting shut to sleep he heard Shingo say "Tsuyopon did you just kick that jaguar in the head?"


	5. Chapter 5

The cabin roof. His sleepy mind took awhile to process that he was seeing the roof. The last thing he remembered was the beach. THE JAGUAR! He shot awake and froze. His eyes tunneling on the pale arm across his chest. Slowly he followed it, seeing that Goro was draped across his side. Head asleep on his shoulder, the man had snuggled right up under Takuya's arm. He just laid there, awake, only able to focus on the other man's warmth against his body. His face was flush and he was biting his lip looking down on the sleeping man. Breath short, he felt strange. Was he sick? He wanted to touch Goro but he also didn't want to wake him. This sleeping man made him feel like he was facing a lion but unlike fighting a lion he had no clue what to do. Lightly he ran his fingers along that angelic face, thumb brushing that soft bottom lip. Goro stirred and Takuya froze. He was in the middle of having a sweet dream, that thumb prompting him to kiss it. Takuya felt as if he was in a race with a cheetah. He leaned down, brushing his lips across that forehead. Goro sleepily cuddled even closer, that hand on Takuya's chest sleepily drifting down his body. Takuya was in full panic when those pale fingers started playing with the edge of his loin cloth. He really didn't want Goro to do that and and the same time really did want him to. Out of nowhere a hand grabbed Goro's wrist gently, moving it back to Goro's chest. "I'll save you from his wandering hands" Takuya was comforted by Tsuyoshi's easy smile. He held up Goro's arm so Takuya could escape the perilous situation he wasn't sure that he wanted to leave.

 

Takuya just stared at the other man. It was obvious that he was speaking in the hard set of scribbles he didn't understand very well. Also that the other man had just come back from his morning run. The usual smile across his face and using his shirt to wipe the sweat from his forehead he tossed it in the corner not bothering to put it on. "You probably shouldn't stay in here if you're going to hang around."he walked out just leaving Takuya in the middle of the room. The man just jogged out after right after him.

 

Curiously he watched the other man work. Scooping damp sand out of the way he started pulling animal skins from the ground. Scooping them all up he walked to the shaded area that they had made at the side of the house. Takuya padded after him. Tsuyoshi dumped all his newly uncovered skins, all small animals on the table and opened a crate. One by one he pulled out a few small ones and 2 large skins. The boar and the lion. Cautiously Takuya came up behind him for a closer look. He examined a few setting them aside, but he stopped on the lion. Holding it out and shaking it is was soft and supple. "Clothes?" Takuya said startling the other man who had never even noticed he was there. He held the skin out for Takuya to touch. He gasped at how soft it was under his touch. Tsuyoshi just gave it to him to look at while he worked with the others. 

 

It was so soft to the touch! He plopped cross legged down in one of the wooden chairs in the shade to examine his prize more closely. He gathered the whole skin into his lap, petting the pelt. It was as if he was petting the beast herself! Snugging his face into the fur, he smiled loving the feel of it. Giggling he dragged it down his neck. He must learn how to make skins like this! Everything he had tried left the skin hard and useless. This was perfect, he thought as he draped it around his shoulders, nuzzling his face in it again. So warm, he sighed as he wrapped it around himself, if only he had this on those cold rainy nights.

 

Goro sat up sleepily. He had had a wonderful dream, he didn't exactly remember it but he knew it had been quite nice. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with the palm of his hand, he wondered where Takuya had gone. TAKUYA! Goro scrambled out of the leaf bed, kicking a few in Nakai's face in the process, almost tripping as he burst out the door. Not even bothering with a shirt to protect his pale skin, looking for the man. He heard groaning from the side of the house "Oh god he must have tried to leave but he's hurt" he whipped around the corner and his blood ran cold then fiery hot.

 

Takuya was in a chair completely wrapped up in a lion skin, groaning as he snuggled it. He face beet red he barked "Takuya!" With a big grin the other man jumped out of his chair "Goro!" he looped the skin around both of them. "Lion skin is soft" Cuddling with Goro in the skin "You feel?" he ran the skin along the other man's face. They were so close not only could he feel the soft lion skin but Takuya's. Not only was the skin soft but the bits of Takuya's hair that scraped his face were too. He was trying his best to keep calm but failing miserably. He was trying to disentangle himself from the excited man before he noticed his entirely equal but different excitement. The still pleased groans in his ear were not helping his case at all. "Takuya" Tsuyoshi called holding out the boar skin. The man immediately abandoned Goro to got investigate this new treasure. For a moment Goro stood there completely shell shocked. Tsuyoshi walked by arms full of skins and stopped next to the frozen man. "You need a long dip in the ocean Goro" angrily he dumped the lion skin right on Tsuyoshi's head and walked away to do just that.

 

Still a bit damp from his dip Goro came walking back from down the beach, everyone was awake now, Shingo was sitting out front with Takuya showing him how to treat the skins so he could make them himself. Now just seeing the other man brought back these thoughts. He sighed, he had quite a strong crush on this wildman. Also slightly jealous of all the time Shingo had spent with him. Even now they looked like good friends. Running a hand through his damp hair as he approached. It was going to be a long day.

 

Shingo liked seeing this curious man excited. "You make many things Shingo" Takuya was rubbing the skins down with animal fat to preserve them. "Good thing too." Shingo laughed "Or else we would be in trouble" The big man saw Goro coming back up the beach and grinned. He had heard about the incident this morning, poor Goro he thought. "Takuya, why don't we have Goro teach you some more words today! He is a very good teacher." Shingo almost laughed at how this man beamed at the thought of spending more time with Goro. He watched that face go from happy to shocked with a slight change to lustful. He turned to see exactly what he was looking at and had to agree. Goro was standing above them, shirtless and still slightly dripping with a bit of an angry look on his face. "Just take him with you to do chores Goro I am sure he will be helpful and not any trouble at all" Shingo grinned and Goro glared cause he knew what he was up too. Stomping back in the house to get a shirt Shingo called out after him "You should make sure he knows all the parts of the body today! You know in case someone gets hurt!" the big man then just cracked up in laughter, while Takuya had felt he missed something.

 

Takuya was walking behind Goro carrying a bag full of their clothes. The other man had been silent the whole walk towards the stream. Did he make him angry? He didn't mean too. Finally he spoke up "You angry?" stopping in his tracks he turned, eyes looking him up and down. Finally he sighed and smiled "No I am not mad at you Takuya" Eyes lighting up with a toothy grin Takuya stepped forward "Teach me words?" feeling his chest get tight "Yes of course come on" Goro motioned for them to continue.

 

Sitting on the bank Takuya was writing in the mud what each piece of clothing was called and Goro was teaching him how to say it. Goro was amazed at his progress, just being exposed to regular conversation he had picked up quite a few words. "How does it feel?" he pointed at one of Goro's button up shirts, hanging up to dry. " Go try it. You and I are close in size it should fit." he watched Takuya take it gingerly off the branch investigating it closely. It was still a little damp when he slipped it on. It felt wonderful on his hot sun beaten skin. No wonder the others would get them wet and put them on. Joining him on the bank with the next batch of clothes Goro started quizzing him on the body part names that they had learned earlier. "Nose, Eyes,ears" he was listing off parts and casually watching Takuya point or grab the part he spoke of. Hanging up clothes and snapping them out "Feet, arms, hands, fingers, lips..." that last word drawn out as a tan hand came from behind that laundry, fingers caressing his lips. Ducking under the laundry, getting in close, his hand slipped along Goro's jaw to have his fingers rest in Goro's hair. "Hair" his other hand lightly resting on Goro's waist. Nervously those pale hands came up to play with the open shirt on Takuya's chest. "Takuya you are getting a bit cl-" those soft lips met his and he gave up protesting. His hands fisting in that shirt as a tongue darted in his mouth. He had no clue how this man was such a good kisser but he was. So good. He felt bark scrape his back as he was pushed up against the tree the clothes were in. One of his hands slipping into that soft hair he had dreaming of touching as the kissing got more demanding. Finally they broke apart needing to breathe. "Kiss" he said still nuzzling against Goro. "You like it?" he laughed at the absurdity of the situation. "Yes Takuya I liked it very much"


	6. Deleted scene/ Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing bit of Chapter 5. Goro's walk along the beach. EXPLICIT solo

Goro stomped down the beach to take Tsuyoshi's advice. He needed to calm down. Even thinking about what just happened made his cock throb. That strong, smooth skin plus that soft fur. Goro shivered. His pants were tight. Running a hand through his hair. He really needed to take that dip in the ocean. 

 

Stripping, he dropped his clothes to the side and stepped into a rather deep tide pool hidden in some rocks. About the size and depth of a bathtub, it was comfy. But it wasn't helpful. He was still stiff. Leaning back, eyes drifting shut in the morning sun. He thought back to Takuya and him wrapped in that skin. His back rubbing against the soft lion fur. Those soft lips on his skin. Goro sighed. His hand digging into the wildman’s soft hair. Lips meeting lips, moving together. Hands running down his chest. 

 

Goro wrapped a hand around himself. Slowly moving it up and down. Sighing as his mind wandered further.

 

In a warm cave, buried in soft furs, their bodies slid together. Hands running over him. Arching into that touch. Gasping at the tongue running over his body. Kisses and teeth. Marking his skin. Making sure that anyone who looked at him would know that Goro belonged to wild. 

 

His hand picked up speed moaning at the thought of his jungle lover making him his own.

 

That thickness pushed in hard, possessive growling in his ear. “Goro, mine” teeth digging into that pale shoulder as he rocked forward. His legs wrapped around those strong hips and arms around shoulders. Both of them plastered together, bodies slicked with sweat. Takuya pounding into him with unending endurance. Mouth wide open, no shame in the noises he was making. He wanted more. More pushing into him. The grunting and growling. Takuya looked him in the eyes. “Mine” he smashed his lips into Goro's thrusting hard till he came. 

 

His eyes popped open as he shot white into the tide with a satisfying groan. Relaxing back into the water, he sighed. He felt a little bit better.


	7. Chapter 6

Warm sun beating down on them, only protected by the shade of their tree and the gentle breeze blowing through the laundry."Why do people kiss?" Takuya asked between lazy kisses under that tree. Goro put a finger on those incoming lips. "Why did you kiss me?" Goro asked confused. "Shingo and Nakai said to when you mention lips" Immediately his face went into his hand "Those idiots..." he growled. "Mad?" there was a flood on concern on that beautiful face. "Yes. But not at you. Definitely not at you" he smirked pulling him back in to continue their fun under the leaves.

Walking back with the now clean dry laundry, Goro was relishing the soft breeze blowing through the trees. "Goro..." he turned to look back at Takuya holding the bag, hair gently moving around his face. "Why kissing?" Sighing he turned running a hand through his hair, how was he going to explain. "it's something people do when they really like each other and they want to be closer. To be really good friends" Takuya stepped forward kissing him lightly. "I want to be that with Goro" giggling and blushing a bit he shoved the handsome man in the shoulder and strode forward hiding his happy smile. "Why you red? You sick?!" 

Arriving at the cabin blushing quite hard and insisting that he was NOT sick to the worried jungle man. Loud laughter came ringing his way from the other 3 men. Nakai almost to the point of tears. "What took you so long Goro? Was the laundry extra dirty? PFFFT" Shingo couldn't keep a straight face. Taking the laundry bag from Takuya and striding between the 3 laughing men with his chin held high "Jokes on you he is a very good kisser" both Shingo and Nakai just turned watching him dumbstruck. "He really is" they all turned to see a dumbstruck Tsuyoshi and Takuya grab Nakai to give him a kiss. Frozen stiff Shingo didn't even have time to react when he got pulled down into what was a very good kiss. "Good friends!" Takuya was beaming, 3 men were blushing and 1 had his face planted in a sack of laundry.

"One special person?" Takuya tilted his head. "Yes, Yes. You pick one special person to kiss." Shingo was attempting to better explain kissing etiquette to the poor confused man. Goro had gone out to go find some fruit to go with dinner, wanting to avoid what could possibly become really embarrassing. Takuya was only getting half of Shingo's explanation. The wind was picking up and the smell of rain was coming through the windows. "Now you see there is more than kissing there is se-"Storm" Takuya interrupted Shingo "Big storm. Very quick" he got up and open the door his hair whipping around in the wind "Goro not here. Storm is close. Will find him." Turning back to the other 3. "Stay here. Do not leave till storm over." He slammed the door and went to go find the other man.

Goro was cold and soaked. Shivering and huddled under a plant with wide leaves it gave him some shelter but not much. It was so nice earlier he despaired knowing that he was going to have to sit out the storm in his meager shelter. Not wanting to move far from the path to find shelter knowing he would get lost. Same if he tried to go back to the cabin, he would just wait it out. He felt an arm roughly yank him out of the undergrowth. "Takuya?" the other man was also soaked to the bone. His long hair plastered to his face and shoulders, his eyes filled with anger. Dragging the other man on to his back he quickly climbed into the trees. Holding on tight as they flew through the air, eyes squeezed shut against the sight of the ground so very far below them. His shaking no longer from the cold. Only a few minutes of speedy weightlessness and they crashed through some branches into a cave on the side of a cliff. Goro was unceremoniously dropped on the ground and Takuya shook like a dog to get the water off of him.

Shocked and dripping on the cave floor he watched the wildman just sit down indian style with his back towards him. A bit offended "Did I do something wrong?" Takuya looked over his shoulder at the other man "It took long time to find you. I was..." he was searching for the word not exactly knowing what to say. Noticing the other man tracing letters on the stone floor he caught the last bit "ried... worried? You were worried about me" lips smooshed into a pout Takuya nodded. "Too good at hiding" Smiling he thought to himself, he is as stubborn as Nakai is sometimes. Hugging the annoyed man around the back of his shoulders "I'm sorry I worried you so much. I will try not to get lost in a vicious storm ever again" trying to hold his angry face but failing slightly his lips quivered into a bit of a smile "Ok"

Popping up Goro stretched and started taking his shirt off, shaking out and slicking back his own hair in the process. Bangs falling forward in chunks over his eyes as he started on his pants. "Why?" Looking over he saw those brown eyes staring intently. "Can't wear wet clothes or else you might get sick" he slipped his pants off laying them out near the entrance on the flat stone floor. After adding his underwear to the pile he felt a strong arm loop around his waist. Seeing another come from behind and toss a loin cloth next to his clothes. “During storms Gorillas get close to stay warm” Hot damp skin against his back, relaxed hips up against his bare cold butt.

 

Goro was quite warm now, it hadn’t even occurred to him that Takuya might try to take advantage of the situation. He didn't think the man really knew what he was doing. “I will keep Goro warm” hands threading together around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder. “It's cold by the entrance” he pulled out of Takuya's arms and moved farther into the cave. The wildman’s eyes intently following those swinging hips, he wanted to grab them like he did Shingo's. But it wasn't because of curiosity, something deeper, stronger, warmer.

He trotted after Goro, immediately flopping down and pulling him in close. Limbs tangled together. Goro's head on his chest, tucked under his chin. “Goro… Shingo taught me more about kissing” “Hmmm?” he just snuggled his face further into that warm strong chest. A strong hand through Goro's hair made him look up into that serious face. Leaning down and kissing those soft lips, and pulling away. “He said you kiss one special person” Goro sat up and pulled Takuya in for more. Desperately digging his hands in that thick, damp hair. Pulling away from the jungle man he couldn't help but giggle at the dopey grin on his face. “Goro is very special” he whispered, pulling the other man into his arms. Passing the time till the storm was over.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contain explicit scenes

Takuya woke up cuddled against Goro on the hard cave floor. The light of the sun filtering through the trees, stripes of warmth across his back. He didn't want to get up. He snuggled in a little closer when he noticed it. That thing. It happened again. He had felt it starting last night while kissing with Goro and somehow managed to make most of it go away. He didn't want that weird thing to happen in front of him! He had noticed that it had happened to Goro last night but he didn't say anything, not wanting to embarrass him while they were having fun. Shifting awkwardly again, if felt good rubbing against the other man. Much better than when he got rid of it. He enjoyed getting rid of it and really didn't mind this weird thing his body did, it just happened at the strangest times. It did feel really good against Goro though. His skin was so soft and it fit perfectly against his butt. He moved again. It felt so good. His breath became heavy and his body tight as he continued to squirm. Squeezing the other man tight his face buried in the crook of his neck, that warm heavy breath playing across the other man's skin. His teeth were about to graze that soft neck only pausing because he heard a sleepy "Takuya?" He'd been caught. Immediately bright red he scrambled away not wanting Goro to see his problem.

He had woken up to heavy breathing in his ear and teeth barely touching his neck. He could feel Takuya rubbing against him. Was he... getting off? "Takuya?" he sleepily turned to just see the man retreating across the cave, back towards him. "Takuya?" crawling across the cave floor and looking over the man's shoulder. He tried to hide it but Goro was right, the man was quite stiff. Trying not to smirk at how cute the shy man was he kissed him behind the ear. Takuya shuddered a little. The man had enjoyed being introduced to kissing all over rather that just lips. Goro had the marks to prove it. "Do you want some help?" Those brown eyes were as wide as saucers. "I can kiss it better for you" they darkened with lust his mouth dropping open slightly. "You can kiss there?" Goro kneeled in front of him, pulling his legs apart and pushing his back to recline on his elbows. “You can kiss anywhere remember” gently he planted one on the quivering tip and he heard a breath being sucked in. A slow lick from root to tip treated him to a whimper. That deep moan as he engulfed him entirely made his own cock perk up a bit.

 

His eyes drifted shut as that heat slid over him. His heart hammering and body growing hot. He couldn't keep from moaning. He could feel Goro's tongue slipping over the ridges and sensitive spots. The spots he liked to touch. His head falling back to stare at the ceiling, his eyes drifting shut. Concentrating on that hot wet around his cock. Just listening to the gentle sucking sounds. Laying all the way back, fingers drifted into his mouth and into his hair. Hips twitching up into that tight heat. He had never felt anything like this before. It was so good. He couldn't control himself. Too much noise, there might be predators. One of Goro's hands pinned down his hips. This feeling it was like when he touched himself but stronger, much stronger. 

 

Goro watch his jungle man writhing under his mouth. This man had quite the reaction. He looked like one of those risqué drawings the boys passing around at clubs. All stretched out and at his limit. His back arched and sucking on his own fingers, hand tangled in his hair. Goro wished he could keep a photo of this moment forever. He was aching but didn't care, just wanting to watch his jungle man squirm. He could tell he was close. Holding down his hips so he wouldn't get choked due to his frantic squirming. He could feel the tightness in the other man. 

 

That feeling inside him snapped. Biting down on his fingers as he came hard in Goro's mouth. Suddenly he was so tired and weak. But he smiled “That felt good” he said dreamily. Goro couldn't help but smirk at him. He had the biggest, dumbest, grin on his face. He sat up a bit, his eyes hazy and far away. They focused in on him quickly. Cocking his head to the side, his hand shot out and wiped a dab of white off the corner of his mouth. Looking at it carefully he licked it off his finger. 

Goro was bright red after that action and was just watching the other man. Just pondering at how much Takuya didn't realize that he was so naturally alluring. That's when those eyes narrowed on his lap. That look plus the lick of the lips was like a punch to the gut. Before he could even recover, a warm hand shoved him back. All that could be heard after was soft pleased moaning.

 

Walking back to the cabin. They had swung a great deal of the way but Goro had started to panic being so high in the trees. They walked in comfortable silence. Warm light streaming through the trees and a fresh after rain smell. Goro was completely relaxed he hadn't felt so good in ages. “Goro…” Takuya perked up “What is it Takuya?” the wildman seemed to be searching for the right words. “How do you say… more than friends?” Turning to him a little astonished. “What do you mean?” the other man bit his lip “Nevermind. Thirsty.” he jogged forward jumping into a tree to swing ahead to the little stream. 

 

Confused he continued along the path. What was Takuya trying to say? He puzzled along very confused. Even when he got to the stream the other man was gone. Goro wasn’t to worried, he knew the other man was around. But he was curious as to why he had suddenly become shy. Did he push him too far? He hoped that he hadn't scared the man off by going too fast. He could see the beach through the trees and he squinted holding a hand over to shade his eyes. “It's can't be…” he mumbled picking up his pace and jogging to the end of the forest. He gasped.

It was a boat.


	9. Deleted scene/Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the oral cave scene. Takuya's turn

This was a new taste for Takuya. Sucking experimentally. His thick tongue massaging the bottom of Goro's member. Looking up at the other man with big curious eyes. He watched his reactions as he played. Their eyes met as Takuya bobbed his head slowly.

 

Those pale cheeks were absolutely red, lip sucked under his teeth as he watched. Goro couldn't believe how good he was at this. Those full lips wrapped around his cock, slowly moving up and down. Takuya just let that cock pop out of his mouth. His thick tongue swiping over the tip. Eyes shut, just licking. Planting a kiss on the tip gently. 

 

Goro sat up a bit, a hand just petting that soft hair as the head between his legs worked. Kisses on the inside of his thighs. Face snuggling between his legs. Kisses at the base and up the side. Thick licks from root to tip, Goro twitching and panting. Just hanging over Takuya, his legs spreading farther apart as he was engulfed again. Tan fingers squeezing his cock as that head bobbed faster. 

 

Pulling on that fluffy hair as he got close to the edge. Legs coming up and wrapping around those strong shoulders. His body tight around that powerful mouth between his legs. Breath faster, body tight he quietly moaned “Takuya” as he came deep down the other man's throat. His whole body curled around him. 

 

After a moment Takuya kissed his way up Goro’s quivering chest. Just snuggling his face into it and looking up at Goro with his big happy puppy dog eyes. “Did a good job?” Holding the man close and stroking that hair, smiling. “Yes Takuya. You did a very good job”


	10. Chapter 8

A boat! It was a boat! He ran across the beach to where everyone was conversing outside the cabin. Shingo scooped Goro up into his arms for a big bear hug. "You're safe! We got worried! What took you so long? Did Takuya find you?" Goro blushed profusely and the other 3 just yelled and jumped on him. "That's what took you so long! We were sitting here worried sick while you were having fun in the forest!" Tsuyoshi paused and looked around "Where is he anyways Goro?" Stuck in a headlock from Nakai "Honestly I am not sure. He disappeared part of the way here and I haven't seen him since. He was acting funny" his brows knit in worry and Nakai just dropped him. "Maybe he was scared of the boat?" Tsu pointed out. "Yes the boat! How did it get here are we going home?!" Goro scrambled up on to his feet. Shingo smiled his direction. "Yes they are willing to take all 5 of us as long as we work. They need to repair some damage to the ship cause of the storm but we should be able to leave in a day or two." he clapped Goro on the shoulder. "So you have a day or two to convince him to come with us" He beamed. He would definitely convince Takuya to join them.

He sat hidden in the trees along the shore, just like the first day they arrived. Wary of the ship in the harbor. His heart heavy. It would take his new friends away. He could not ask them to stay, they didn't belong in the jungle like he did. He could not go with them. No matter how much he wanted to stay with his new friends, he did not belong. Eyes full of sadness at the thought of losing them and his Goro. He never got to say the words. He knew how to write them but not how to say them. He could speak them. But how do you tell someone "I love you"?

Till the boat was ready to leave though it was habits as usual. Nakai was trudging through the jungle looking for fruit, grumbling but happy because he knew he wouldn't have to do this for much longer. Walking back towards camp along the beaten path Nakai spotted a treat. A hive. A bee hive. Eyes wide and licking his lips that sounded delicious. Stepping off the path and in it's direction. It was far off the path but he knew he could find his way back. Setting his bag down at the base of the tree he scowled. Not only was there a massive amount of bees but the hive was hanging over a cliff. It wasn't a high cliff but if he fell it would certainly hurt like hell and be hard for him to get back up. 

Grabbing a large leaf and rolling it into a cone he started ripping bark off a tree. He had never done this before but as a kid he had a friend who used to steal honeycomb from a local farmer all the time. Seeing it done many times it couldn't be that hard. It took him a bit to light a fire with friction but he finally got it going and nice and smokey. Standing under the hive he waved the smoke around till the bees calmed. Carefully climbing up the tree and out to the branch still waving his smoking cone of bark at them he slowly reached a hand out. Only holding on to the branch with his legs he pulled a piece of the comb out of the hive. Grinning and wrapping it in a leaf he set it in the crook of the tree and continued to take chunks out of the hive. So focused on his prize he didn't even see the rock flying towards the side of his head. Immense pain, he felt like he was falling. Seeing the blue sky above him for a split-second before he blacked out.

 

It was late in the day and everyone had journeyed into the forest to look for him. They found Nakai's things but no sign of the man himself. Takuya stayed hidden in the trees. Following Goro around but saying nothing. Watching them investigate around the tree, he knew what happened immediately. Making his way a bit lower in the tree to get more detail, “PSST, Takuya” Shocked he looked down seeing Tsuyoshi. Nothing had ever spotted him before. “Are you gonna go find him?” nodding, Tsuyoshi smiled. “I'm not worried then. You’ll find him.” He couldn't help but smile back. Slipping off through the trees he knew exactly where he needed to go. He knew exactly WHO took Nakai. 

He would get him back so his new friends could go home.


	11. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this was in the original novel it was much more hilariously over the top overtly racist due to the time it was written in. I tried to tone it differently but warning just in case.

The pain in the side of his head woke him up. Feeling like he was being carried he woozily looked around for his friends. Blinking the pain away it hit him, these people were not his friends. The dark skin tipped him off. Panicking he looked around. Tied up and naked, being carried in a shield. His heart stopped when he noticed the human skull decorating one of the men's spears. They all has bones decorating them. Human bones.He opened his mouth to scream when a dark fist collided with his jaw. Then again in the temple.

 

Takuya slid through the trees at lighting speed. He had dealt with the other people before. The natives. He did not like them except for the weapons they made and stole. He had stolen and terrorized their camp so often then left offerings to please him like some sort of forest spirit. While he appreciated this arrangement, he could not let them have Nakai. Knowing what they did to men not like them.

 

Swinging from vine to vine, flipping through the trees. Moving faster than even he remembers moving. Brief moments where his lithe body was just an outline against the bright blue sky as his momentum carried him across huge gaps between trees. Animals fled his path. Knowing that the strongest warrior of the jungle was coming and he would kill anyone in his way. At this speed he would catch up soon. Hunt and stalk everyone of those men till he could save his friend. They would not get to feast on his flesh today.

 

Searing pain across his face. Slowly he awoke. Jolting awake as pain shot through his left cheek. Punch to the stomach, kick to the shins. Ropes burning through his wrists. His left eye already swollen over, the right wide and scared at the sights around him. A huge fire burning in front of him. The heat from it on the edge of pleasant and painful. Naked he was tied up to a pole, people walking by and hitting him. Happy laughter at his wincing from the pain. Pulling and struggling against the ropes in a full on panic. These people were going to eat him! Cannibals! Roast him alive! Crying out at the kick to his ribs to shut him up and end his struggles. Pain and cold despair settled into his body. Whispering to himself, one good eye starting to well up with tears "I'm going to die..."

 

The village was situated in a man made clearing by the river. The trees around it were tall and branches strong. Fanned out above huge swathes of the village. The oval of huts built around the large fire pit had people scurrying in and out preparing for the celebration. Takuya was perched in his usual hiding spot. High in the trees at one end of the village, the shine to his jungle spirit persona laid out under him. The shrine itself simple but covered in food and the arrows which he came to steal from them. Crude candles burning on the simple stone altar. Nakai was on the direct opposite side of the village. Beaten and tied to the pole he looked passed out. All of his things gone. Various villagers had gleefully stripped him and were wearing them themselves. His eyes scanned the village for Mbonga, the leader.

 

He had seen Mbonga and his hunting parts bring in large beasts and men before. The first time Takuya had seen a white man he had been tied up to that same post. This village was the reason he had never spoken or had human interaction. They had killed any civilized man they stumbled upon. They were savage and Takuya barely considered them men. Mbonga's son had murdered the ape Takuya had known as his mother. The tender animal that had taken care of him as her own for 25 years. Sheltering him from the cold, the heat, the wind and the rain. When the other apes had tried to kill him she viciously protected him. Tending to his wounds from the other animals. She had been his savior. He would have died many, many times if not for her.

 

The body of Mbonga's son had hung at the village mouth for hours before he was found.

 

Prowling through the trees he needed to plan. There was far too many people for a head on attack. The end of the village Nakai was on was the part open to the nearby river, not enough cover. The natives were getting riled. Yelling, and singing and drums played as the sun was setting. Finally Mbonga appeared. Over six feet tall, broad shouldered man draped in furs walked up to the pole where Nakai was limp. He was a fine, proud warrior. Face to face he would have given the much smaller Takuya a difficult challenge. Standing before the prisoner he chanted and roared riling up the village. The drums and voices very defening. The fire light dancing off Mbonga's dark face. His white teeth practically glowing making him look like a dark specter of death. Finally as they reached a fever pitch he pulled Nakai off the pole and threw him over his shoulder. Nakai was kicking and screaming trying to get loose but that one armed grip was like steel. Walking across the village towards Takuya's hiding place, the villagers followed hooting and hollering. Stopping under Takuya's hiding spot and dropping Nakai on the altar. He turned to speak to his people again.

This was it. The end. His eyes were squeezed shut. there was no way he was going to let them see his tears of frustration and anguish. Nakai could hear the man speaking, the unsheathing of a knife and the crowd cheering. The soft swish of furs and he turned and raise the knife was deafening to him. His heart jack hammering in his chest so hard it was almost painful. Bracing for death he heard a sharp snap and the woosh of the furs. But no pain came. Villagers screamed the pounding of feet was thundering in his ears. Upon opening his eyes he saw the body of Mbonga hanging above him. Neck snapped. Screaming at the top of his lungs trying to scramble off the altar still tied up, he just fell and hit the ground. A man running up to him waving his hands, Nakai tried to back away but he was grabbed and shook. "NAKAI STOP" his brain finally registered that it was Takuya shaking him. He was safe. He was saved. He passed out.


	12. Chapter 10

It was hot, so hot, why was it so hot. Nakai’s eyes barely opened as he felt cool water hit his skin. The stone floor he was laying on was wonderfully cool against his fevered skin. Just barely moving to see who was taking care of him made pain shoot through his entire body. “Takuya?” He could barely ask though still a bit swollen lips. His eyes blinked slowly. The swelling gone down on one but not quite gone. The other man’s strong but gentle grasp held his mouth open and poured some water over his lips and down his throat. It was like heaven for his over heated body. Suddenly as he had been awake he drifted off back to sleep, relishing in the cool air against his skin. 

 

Takuya paced. It had been 2 days since he had rescued Nakai. He couldn’t move him, he was too hurt. He couldn’t leave him alone long enough to get help without any protection. That would be sentencing the man to death. He sat down, cross legged resting an elbow on his knee. Chin in palm, just staring at this injured man before him. That boat wouldn’t wait forever and he missed Goro. A pouty frown came across his face. “Stupid Nakai”

 

Despite how Takuya pouted he diligently took care of the man till his fever finally broke in the middle of that night. But he didn’t wake till next morning. Nakai tried to get up, hissing in pain he fell back towards hard floor. “Go get someone to help, Takuya” he shook his head and pushed Nakai down at the shoulders, forcing him to lie down. Nakai tried to hit his hands away, crying out in pain. “Just leave me.” The wildman continued to shake his head no as he cleaned up Nakai’s wounds. “Don’t you like Goro?! Love him even?! Leave me and go!” Takuya sat back on his haunches for a moment, then reached over and slapped the other man quite hard across the cheek. The smaller man just looked at him flabbergasted. Takuya went back to changing the leaves and cleaning Nakai’s wounds. Struggling to find the words for Nakai to understand him “Goro… would be sad, if I didn’t bring Nakai back. He loves Nakai very much” they sat in silence, tears forming in Nakai’s eyes but not falling. A stubborn frown formed and he just sat up through the pain. “Then hurry up and fix me!” He snapped. He just got the angriest look from the other man in response. Staring each other down till they both broke into smiles.

 

It was two more days in that cave snipping at each other till Nakai was well enough to be carried. Takuya had picked up quite a bit more Japanese only having him to converse with for the past few days. Luckily Nakai understood most English but had trouble speaking. They ended up in broken conversations of both languages for days. But he was well enough to be moved, so Takuya hitched him up on his back and started through the trees. He held on to that sun beaten back for his dear life. He looked down seeing that they were hundreds of feet from the ground. Closing his eyes as his stomach rolled “I bet you don’t do this with Goro often” Laughter rang through the trees “No. Me and Goro walk” Nakai just giggled, face tucked between those impossibly strong shoulders. Now he understood how Goro felt on all those fair rides.

 

Still having to pause often due to Nakai’s condition they still managed to make it back by the end of the day as the sun was setting. Walking up to the cabin on the beach dread filled both men. The boat was gone. The little house abandoned. They had missed their chance. 

Opening the door of the dark cold cabin, sadness washed over both of them. They could see a few more supplies had been left in the vain hope they had been alive. Three letters on the table for Nakai and one for Takuya. 

 

_Dear Takuya,_

_We begged and pleaded and delayed but, they only gave us 4 extra days. We waited desperately for you two to return. I know that you both lived and survived. Being here with you and everyone else was the best time of my life. It will always be a treasured memory. Please come back to us. Both of you._

_I love you,_

_Goro_

 

Takuya just stood there staring at the words. I. Love. You. Goro loved him. But he left. Goro and everyone else was gone. He sagged into a chair just reading his letter over and over. 

 

The sun set and darkness loomed when finally one of them moved. Nakai got up from the spot on the floor where he had sat for hours just staring at his own letters. Takuya watched him pull out a can from the new supplies and pour a liquid into the metal and glass decorations. Curious, his eyes kept on him and he dug and pulled out a small box. Pulling out a small stick and striking it against the side of the box it caught on fire! Takuya jumped away quickly but then crept back to watch Nakai light the string in the glass. The smaller man was smiling at the other man’s reaction to something so simple. “It's a lamp, Takuya” He pointed at the box “What are the sticks?” He could see the smile on his little friends face but the light revealed his red puffy eyes. “They are called matches, you idiot” The other man stuck his chin out and pouted in protest to being called stupid.

 

Nakai tossed 2 of his letters on the far end end of the table. Out of the corner of his eye he recognized one covered in Goro’s neat script and the other covered in Tsuyoshi’s simple scratches. What drew his attention away from those was the large paper he unfolded next to the lamp. It was a large drawing. Lines and shapes he didn’t recognize. Some lines blurred as if water had been dripped across it before the ink had dried. “This is a map Takuya. We are here” he pointed at a small blurry dot on the map. “Here is the nearest city.” Finger dragging across to another much clearer dot. “Come with me. Leave this place and let's go back to our friends” Takuya nodded “it's not far. We can go” Nakai looked him straight in the eye. “No Takuya this is much bigger than it looks. You would probably never be able to come back here. It would take us a very very long time” 

 

Takuya looked down at the piece of paper. Fingering the corner deep in thought he noticed a blurred message. It was hard to read but he could tell Shingo’s loopy script.

 

_I’m sorry_

_Please come back to us_

 

“....”

“...”  
“...Yes.”


	13. Chapter 11

“I need a break!” Nakai flopped down under a tree to sit in the cool shade. It was barely a comfort with the heat shimmering off the ground. Wiping his sweat off with the shirt he had stopped bothering to wear weeks ago. His now carmel skin was drenched in sweat from the unnatural heat. Blowing his bangs out of his face he noticed Takuya staring at him. He was not pleased. Sighing he ignored the him for now. The jungle man had been very grumpy for the past few days about their progress. Two months and they still hadn’t seen civilization. He knew they were close though, pulling out Shingo’s map again. Unfolding it on his knees, he rubbed his rough jaw. ‘Man I need to shave again’ he thought to himself as he pulled out a pencil to keep track of their progress. Small tallies at the bottom of the page kept track of the days. A light line drawn on the map tracing the estimated path. Adding the meager path they had gotten so far today. He was a bit disappointed in the progr- “TOO SLOW!” Takuya’s yell made him jump out of his skin. 

 

“Why are you yelling at me?!” he barked back folding up the map. “Because you have to take constant break!” the other man snapped right back. His speech had quite improved over 2 months. He was fairly fluent in Japanese and Nakai’s English had improved, even if his pronunciation hadn’t persay. Jumping up to his feet “Sorry I am not some super human jungle guy who has endless stamina and can swing through trees!” Takuya copied his action “Just take less breaks and try harder! Not asking you to be me!” Stomping out into the sun “I could have made this trip by myself! I don’t need you!” meeting him in the middle and towering over him, he snarled “You would have died if I not here!” 

 

That's when Nakai punched him in the face. Snarling Takuya grabbed him. He had beaten gorillas and lions! This little man thought he had a chance?! Nakai slipped from his grip before he could clamp down on his arm completely. Takuya was fast, strong and smart but Nakai was smarter. He had been fighting against bigger and stronger opponents since he was a tiny troublemaker. Keeping a cool head he managed to get a few good punches in. Not doing much damage, he really did nothing but annoy the bigger man. But that annoyance felt good. It was only a few minutes till he was taken down to the ground. They rolled around in a bit of a struggle till Takuya pinned him down and angrily roaring at the top on his lungs right in Nakai’s face. “Aw, SHUT UP!” the other man was completely unfazed by this point. But the feminine scream in response made both of them jump. Standing down the path was a dark skinned woman, shrieking. She swooned a little, both of them scrambling forward towards her “NONONONONONONONO” Takuya caught her as she fainted. Nakai just sighed.

 

“Fuck”

\--------------------------------------

 

“Thats an interesting story! You poor souls.” The priest watched over the two men as they shoveled food down their throats. “You are welcome here as long as you pitch in. We will even find you both” he looked Takuya up and down “some clothes.” It was dark by the time they had gotten to the missionary. It was an easy trip once the woman had awakened and lead them back. “It's a bit chilly in this place at night, let me get you some tea” Nakai paused in his eating “Tea?” the priest came back with the fresh pot that had been made for the three of them. 

 

Pouring a cup for each, Takuya tentatively picked his up. It was warm! Carefully sniffing at the liquid it steamed up his nose. He tasted it carefully, TOO HOT, he started blowing on the tea quickly. Nakai grinned at him “Nekojita!” It took him a moment to work out what the phrase meant, angrily sticking his tongue out at the other man once he realized it. Laughing loudly and drinking his own tea. His eyes were wet, tears flowed down his face and around his smile.

 

“This tea sucks” he said as he happily poured himself a second cup.

\---------------------

 

Takuya was nervous. There were so many people. He made sure to stick close to the other man. Only talking when necessary. He pulled on his coat a bit. He wasn’t used to wearing so many clothes but he knew he had too if he was to be accepted. It had been a few weeks of hard labour at farms (and some clever gambling from Nakai) to be able to get passage to the big settlement on the edge of the jungle. Then plan was to work and gamble their way to tickets to France where a branch of Nakai’s business was so they could get enough money to head to America. 

 

Nakai swore when he found out that the post was only picked up every few weeks. He wouldn’t even be able to get a letter to the office for quite a bit and the settlement had a telegraph office but the prices made him swear even louder. Takuya had to drag him away from the poor desk clerk. ‘What are we going to do now? We don’t have a lot of money” Nakai straighten himself up from his outburst. “I need a drink” 

 

Takuya wasn’t a fan of alcohol. He sipped on his drink and the warmth was pleasant but he didn’t like what it did to his senses. He did love seeing his friend get drunk. The man was loud and much more pleasant than his normal grumpy self. Smiling while watching the small man attempt to flirt with a waitress. Like usual he was failing miserably. At least he wasn’t crying, though that also made Takuya laugh.

 

His eyes wandered over the other patrons of the gentlemans club they were in. His eyes settling on what was obviously some big game hunters. He scoffed at the Englishman's large guns. A loud roar made everyone in the bar stop. The hair on Takuya’s neck bristled. It was a lion prowling close the edge of the settlement, where the bar was. “I could kill that thing naked armed only with a knife!” one of the gentleman boasted. “I’d bet 5,000 pounds you couldn’t!” his other friend jokes. The other guy shoots back “That would be a fool's bet cause I wouldn’t be back to collect!’ they laughed all over one another. “He would need a rope as well” the Englishmen looked over at Takuya. “Then it could be done. Easily” They looked over Takuya’s plain clothes. Only his slim silhouette showed, not his muscular tone. So to them he just looked like a boasting thin Asian man. “Do you think you can do it?” one of them sneered. ‘Of course he can.” Nakai piped up. “But for 10,000 pounds” Takuya’s face stayed straight but he knew that they didn’t have that much. “Can you poor boys even back that bet up?” Reaching into his bag Nakai dropped a bunch of the tribal trinkets taken for the village and one or two Takuya used to wear. “There is no one here to appraise these, but they should suffice” 

 

The Englishmen walked over to examine the pieces and Takuya leaned over and whispered. “Why did you keep those?” Nakai whispered back “Those are made of gold and silver. The stones are valuable” He looked confused for a moment “Men pay lots of money for certain metals and shiny rocks?” The mischievous man grinned “Yes. Lots” 

 

The Englishmen were suspicious of the two men chatting in Japanese. But even they could tell the stones and metal were real and worth much, much more than the bet was set at. So of course they agreed on the condition that the barkeep hold both sides of the bet so no one can back out. Nakai smirked at the astonished faces of the Englishmen as Takuya walked right out of the bar to go kill that lion. 

 

They chased him to the edge of the settlement begging him to wait till the morning. Hunting at night was certain death. “I don’t want to walk through town naked” he said matter of factly. He walked into a small shed and stripped. Walking out in his full, muscular glory. Nakai handed him a large hunting knife and a rope, patting him on the shoulder, fully confident in him. Smirking, one of the Englishmen spat out “Doesn’t matter how fit he is. He’s going to die” 

 

He could smell that beast on the wind. Stalking through the tall grass till he reached the tree line, immediately leaping up and climbing high into the branches. This was the freest he had felt in months. Easily swinging from branch to branch on the trail of the lion. Grinning at the breeze rushing by his face. He even played a little, he had missed this dearly. This whole trip had been him either learning to or being civilized. But for a night he could be one with the wild again like he loved to be. Hearing the lion padding along through the grass, Takuya sobered up. It was time to hunt. 

 

The big beast was quietly walking looking for something to hunt. Staying in the trees he followed it silently. He didn’t plan on being its next meal. He pulled the rope off his body, following along while tying a noose. He had done this a few times. It was the easiest and most effective way to kill the beasts. He felt bad for killing the creature for sport. This was not the law of the jungle. But while he was not eating the beast he was killing to survive. 

 

He got ahead of the lion and carefully positioned himself, lowering his rope just out of sight. Dropping it on the head of the creature and immediately falling off the back of the branch, stringing it up by the neck. Quickly tying the rope to another strong branch, the lion was trapped, trashing, back paws still on the ground. Darting under the beast he took the knife across its throat. It ripped free landing on top of him. Hands fisted in the animal's fur, holding on as it tried to rip him off. But it was losing blood quickly. He was able to drop and roll away from it as it fell. Too weak to fight any longer. Calmly walking up and stabbing it in the heart, ending the poor things suffering. 

\---------

An ear splitting roar echoes across the jungle. The other men jumped “What was that?” One of the older gentlemen “I have heard that sound before. It's the cry of the alpha bull ape after it's killed. Such frightening vicious beasts.”

 

Nakai sat back and smiled. 

\--------

 

Fog had rolled into the streets. The other men were wanting to call it presuming him dead either by the lion or the killer ape. Calling Nakai callous for being so unconcerned about his friend. They all stopped at the crunch of a footstep at the edge of town. A great hulking shadow in the fog. Scared stiff the other men just held still watching the misshapen monster walk closer. Nakai casually got up from his spot to join them. Jaws dropped as the fog whipped away from Takuya’s body. Carrying the lions corpse over his shoulders. Rope still wrapped around its neck. He just dropped it at the shaking mens feet “Naked, with only a rope and a knife” he walked past them to Nakai who just clapped him on the shoulder, grinning. “Welcome back! Have fun?” Grinning in return “Can I have my clothes back now?” 

Both of them laughing at the expense of the bewildered, astonished, and now poor, Englishmen.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing series written by the seat of my pants. I am trying to edit for continuity as I am posting but forgive me if it's a little wonky ^^;


End file.
